So, You Get It?
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Taehyung harus belajar bersama Jimin untuk meningkatkan nilainya. Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Jimin begitu banyak memberinya pelajaran, bukan tentang sains atau apa, tapi Taehyung malah mempelajari cinta. BTS Fanfiction / Taehyung / Jimin / Vmin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Taehyung, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, seutuhnya, tapi karakter tidak

Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Taehyung mengulum bibirnya ketika orang tuanya menarik paksa komik-komik di lemarinya. Kemudian menyita playstation 3 miliknya. Seolah penderitaan Taehyung karena mendapat nilai jelek kemarin masih belum cukup juga, maka mereka –orang tua Taehyung– menambahkan lagi penderitaan yang baru.

"Bu," Taehyung berguling di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap ibunya dengan wajah memelas, bahwa wanita itu tidak perlu menyita semua komik miliknya. "Sisakan satu untuk kubaca minggu ini."

Dan Taehyung di lempar sebuah buku tepat di dahi.

Tentu saja, buku pelajaran.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang."

Dan sekarang, berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki pendek dengan rambut oranye bersama tumpukan buku di tangan. Menatap Taehyung setengah hati. Dia tersenyum sih, tapi dengan setengah hati pula.

"Ini Jimin," ibu Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin, tersenyum begitu lebar, seolah Jimin adalah wadah harapan bagi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan kembali peringkatnya. "Dia peringkat satu di sekolahnya. Ibu harap kalian cepat akur."

"Yah," tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menggaruk tengkuknya, menatap Jimin sembari alisnya berkerutan. "Kenapa kami harus cepat akur?"

"Karena kalian akan belajar bersama."

Taehyung menatap Jimin sebentar. Menatap pada sosok yang langsung membuang wajah pada jendela ruang tengah. Ia tatap kaos kaki bergaris yang dikenakannya. Kemudian surai oranye yang poninya hampir menutupi mata. "Heh."

Jimin menoleh, menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkedip dua kali.

"Tinggimu berapa?"

Salah satu dari tumpukan buku di tangan Jimin terbang dan menampar Taehyung tepat di wajah. Detik berikutnya, sebuah erangan keras dari mulut yang lebih tinggi terdengar, Taehyung menutupi wajahnya –terutama hidungnya– yang menjadi wadah buku itu mendarat.

Tahu saja, Jimin sensitif soal tinggi badannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jimin, ia bahkan tidak ingin merepotkan diri menatap Taehyung, masih berkutat pada buku di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku memperhatikanmu kalau kau bahkan tidak melihatku," Taehyung berdecih, mengambil satu buku dan membuka bagian tengahnya dengan kasar. "Dan tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba melempariku dengan buku?"

Kali itu Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap hidung Taehyung yang memar karena lemparannya tadi. Kemudian pada dahi Taehyung yang sama memarnya. Detik berikutnya, Jimin mendengus menahan tawa.

"Sialan," meja belajar dihentak keras oleh Taehyung, bukan marah sungguhan sih, tapi tetap saja kesal. Ditunjuknya hidungnya dengan geram, "ini semua gara-gara kau tahu!"

"Ya-ya," Jimin menutup mulut, menyembunyikan senyumnya, walaupun tetap saja masih ada tawa yang terdengar. "Kau masih tampan kok."

"Ck," Taehyung semakin cemberut saja. "Kenapa kita harus belajar bersama?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu. Kemudian nampak berpikir sebentar, "Ibumu dan Ibuku berteman baik, dan ibumu kemarin tiba-tiba saja menawarkan idenya untuk membuat kita belajar bersama."

"Aku tidak mau belajar bersamamu," Taehyung bukan serius sih mengatakannya, hanya sekedar ingin bercanda.

"Hm, baguslah, aku juga tidak ingin belajar dengan orang sepertimu," sahut Jimin, entah serius atau tidak, ia menunduk lagi untuk membaca bukunya, menolak menatap Taehyung.

"Eh, omong-omong," Taehyung mengetuk jarinya di meja, menatap Jimin yang masih fokus pada buku. "Ini sama sekali tidak mirip 'belajar bersama'."

"Kalau begitu belajar sendiri sana," dengus Jimin, tidak ingin melepaskan mata dari buku.

Taehyung tertawa tidak percaya. Masih ada orang yang semenyebalkan ini?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal yang ini," Taehyung menyodorkan bukunya, menatap Jimin setengah enggan. Berharap mungkin si surai oranye ingin membantunya.

Jimin menatap sebentar soal yang ditujukan Taehyung, kemudian kembali lagi pada bukunya. Sembari mencoret-coret sesuatu di bukunya, ia berkata pada Taehyung, "kalau kau mau mencarinya, kau pasti akan menemukan rumus yang benar di buku paketmu."

Taehyung mengerutkan alis. Bibirnya cemberut dengan sempurna. Si laki-laki sok pintar ini mencoba membuatnya marah. Apa sih susahnya memberitahu rumus yang benar, atau paling tidak menunjukkan rumusnya di halaman berapa di buku paket Taehyung. Ini sama sekali bukan belajar bersama.

Ibu Taehyung bilang, Jimin akan datang tiap hari libur datang, atau paling tidak, Sabtu dan Minggu. Dan ya, Jimin selalu datang, Jimin selalu belajar. Tapi tentu saja, Jimin selalu belajar sendiri.

"Kau itu pelit ilmu," cibir Taehyung, yang diajak bicara hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban. "Aku bisa menebak kalau kau hanya punya sedikit teman di sekolahmu."

"Anggap saja begitu," Jimin membuka halaman buku paketnya, kemudian mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat soal di sana. "Aku memang tidak punya teman."

Taehyung menatap Jimin, kemudian pada soal yang sedang dibaca Jimin. Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk merebut soal itu, kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah halaman di buku paket sambil menerangkan sesuatu. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau pakai cara yang ini?"

Jimin merengut. "Aku tidak minta bantuanmu."

Nah lo, memang salah Taehyung apa sampai membantu saja tidak boleh?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Taehyung mengerutkan alis tidak suka, berpikir-pikir, kenapa Jimin bisa jadi menyebalkan seperti ini. "Marah-marah terus."

"Bukan urusanmu," wajah Jimin bersemu, entah karena apa. Dan Taehyung yang hobinya memang menggoda orang langsung menyenggol tubuh Jimin dan tersenyum nakal.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soalnya," goda Taehyung, dinaikkannya sebelah alis. Kemudian dapat ia lihat, Jimin melengos sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah," Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin, sampai pemilik mata sipit itu menoleh pada Taehyung yang membuat wajah mereka berhadapan. Terdiam, Taehyung menenggak air liurnya.

Jarak wajah mereka sudah kurang dari lima senti. Taehyung dapat dengan jelas melihat bentuk wajah Jimin.

Ada sepasang mata sipit yang berkedip-kedip gugup di depannya. Bibir berisi. Pipi tembam. Dan wajah yang hampir sepenuhnya berubah menjadi warna merah. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikirannya, untuk menangkap bibir di depannya, atau paling tidak mengecup singkat pipi berisi di depannya.

"Ehem," tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung langsung mengubah posisi kepalanya. Kemudian ia menampar pipinya sendiri atas pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir mencium Jimin, astaga, kerasukan apa Taehyung?

Ia hampir tersedak ketika mengatakan, "Kita lanjutkan belajar saja."

Dan mereka hening sampai Jimin pulang.

.

.

.

"Taehyung," Jimin memutar mata, menatap Taehyung yang memperhatikannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membaca bukumu saja daripada memelototiku seperti itu, ngeri tahu."

Taehyung berdeham, kemudian kembali membaca buku, atau hanya pura-pura membaca bukunya. Karena daritadi yang dilihatnya bukan rumus fisika atau belajar apa pun, hanya menatap Jimin seolah Jimin itu hantu atau apa.

"Taehyung," mungkin jika saja kalian melihatnya, ada urat-urat yang menjalar di sekitar dahi Jimin, menahan kesal. "Kubilang berhenti menatapku, bisa tidak sih kau mengerti?"

Dan cepat-cepat, Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Menenggak air liurnya. Untung saja Jimin tidak marah seperti biasanya, karena biasanya kalau Jimin marah, maka paling tidak ada satu atau dua buku yang melayang ke kepala Taehyung.

Tapi belakangan ini. Mereka lebih akur. Tidak bisa dibilang akur juga sih kalau sekarang Jimin masih sering marah-marah dan meributkan sesuatu tidak penting pada Taehyung.

Yah, paling tidak, Jimin tidak pernah melempar sesuatu. Jimin sudah mulai mengajari Taehyung beberapa pelajaran. Atau sebut saja, Jimin sudah mulai melunak.

"Hei," panggil Taehyung, dan Jimin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata malas. "Apa kau mengerti tentang cinta?"

"Apa sih?" alis Jimin berkerutan. "Kenapa tanya hal tidak penting begitu?"

"Ini penting kok," Taehyung berkilah, sembari ia terlihat mengambil napas gugup.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Yah, aku mungkin sedang jatuh cinta."

Mata Jimin langsung melebar. Ia langsung menyeret pantatnya mendekati Taehyung. Manik matanya benar-benar ingin tahu, terlalu ingin tahu, malah. "Dengan siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu sih," elak Taehyung, atau mungkin hanya menggoda Jimin. Tidak tahu kalau Jimin merasa kecewa karenanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, tidak usah beritahu aku kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta," kemudian Jimin mendorong pantatnya mundur, cemberut. "Bikin orang penasaran saja."

Tuh, dia sudah menggerutu dan marah-marah tidak jelas lagi. Taehyung sampai sempat berpikir, Jimin cocok sekali kalau dikumpulkan bersama ibu-ibu rumah tangga cerewet itu.

"Memang kau pernah jatuh cinta, Jimin?"

"Eh, entahlah."

"Entahlah?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan senyum seperti biasa. "Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

"Ah, sudah cukup bicara tentang cinta-cinta dan tetek bengeknya," gusar Jimin, ia menarik buku pelajaran di depannya kemudian mulai komat kamit sendiri. "Lagipula aku tidak mau memberitahumu kalau kau juga tidak memberitahu siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Taehyung tersenyum. Berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bodoh."

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang Taehyung pelajari dari Jimin. Yaitu (1) Jimin suka sekali bertingkah sok seksi –dan entah kenapa Taehyung suka, (2) Jimin adalah orang pemarah yang pada saat-saat tertentu (3) bisa sangat imut, (4) yah, Jimin bisa dibilang tsundere.

Hari itu Jimin datang lagi untuk belajar, tapi ia lupa membawa kotak pensilnya, kemudian dengan malu-malu dan pipi memerah, ia menatap Taehyung dan dengan ketidakenakan hati meminjam pulpen Taehyung.

"Aku berutang meminjam pulpen padamu," Jimin menatap pulpen di tangannya nanar, seolah ia telah melakukan hal paling mengecewakan seumur hidup. "Bukannya aku ingin minta bantuanmu, tapi ini sangat terpaksa, besok aku akan meminjamkanmu pulpenku."

Loh, Jimin kan sedang belajar di rumah Taehyung yang kaya akan pulpen –karena ibu Taehyung adalah wanita kantoran cereboh yang selalu menghilangkan pulpennya, maka wanita itu selalu menyediakan berkardus-kardus pulpen setiap belanja. Jadi, Taehyung rasa percuma Jimin meminjamkan pulpen padanya.

"Jimin," panggil Taehyung, dan Jimin langsung menoleh. "Kau mengerti tidak soal orang yang gugup karena berada di dekat seseorang yang disukainya?"

Jimin nampak berpikir sebentar. "Ehm, perasaan berdebar itu ya? Mungkin."

"Apa kau pernah merasa berdebar jika di dekatku?" ini kode, Taehyung sedang memancing Jimin.

"Ya, aku berdebar karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak memukulmu," Jimin cemberut, walaupun begitu, seburat merah datang pada kedua pipinya. "Jangan tanya hal yang aneh-aneh!"

Memang menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu aneh?

Taehyung tertawa ringan. Satu lagi pelajaran yang diambil Taehyung, Jimin itu suka sekali berbohong, kenapa tidak jujur saja sih?

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung."

Laki-laki bersenyum kotak itu menoleh pada asal suara, tempat Jimin duduk di mejanya sambil memasang wajah super serius.

"Apa itu cinta?"

Taehyung hampir tertawa, sekarang giliran Jimin yang bertanya aneh-aneh.

"Entahlah, mungkin perasaan suka yang berlebihan, yang ditandai dengan perasaan gugup ketika berada di dekat orang yang disuka, ingin selalu bersama seseorang yang disuka, memperhatikan hal-hal kecil dari orang yang disuka, dan yah, begitulah."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Jimin mengacak rambutnya kasar, terlihat frustasi sekali. "Aku menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk memikirkannya ulang dan mencoba menolak kenyataan. Tapi tidak bisa, astaga, aku kenapa Taehyung?"

"Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Taehyung menarik sebelah alisnya, langsung menangkap ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, kan?"

"..."

"Jimin?"

"..."

Atas segala kepercayaan diri Taehyung, Jimin merona hebat, menatap Taehyung sembari menahan napasnya. Taehyung pikir Jimin akan mati kehabisan napas kalau tidak disadarkan, jadi ia menyentuh pundak yang lebih pendek sambil menatap khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin menunduk, menghindari berkontak mata langsung dengan Taehyung. Namun entah dapat keberanian darimana Taehyung, menarik dagu Jimin dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling menyentuh. Eh, bukannya ini namanya lancang?

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin."

Lagi, Jimin menahan napasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Taehyung," Jimin memundurkan wajahnya dengan paksa, dia tidak marah –yah, paling tidak Taehyung selamat dari timpukan buku. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu."

"Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti sih kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki pemarah sepertimu," yang lebih tinggi malah membuat Jimin cemberut kesal.

"Tapi paling tidak, perasaan cinta itu sulit untuk dimengerti, bukankah itu wajar?"

"Hm."

"Jadi kau cukup menerima perasaanmu saja, mungkin sudah cukup," senyum kotak itu muncul lagi, dan Jimin ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Jadi, kau paham?"

"Hm, aku paham."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

FIN

.

.

Apalah, aku gak ngerti aku bikin apa -_-

RnR?


End file.
